Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to wireless communication, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to scheduling for a low power mode.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience. For example, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption of mobile devices. Reduced power consumption leads to longer battery life, which is an important factor affecting user (e.g., smart phone user) experience.